Hit You With the Honey G
Hit You With the Honey G is a 2017 song by rapper and X-Factor contestant Honey G released for the album of the same name. Lyrics Intro H to the O Music! H to the O Music! H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G it's Honey G H to the O to the N to the E to the Y to the G it's Honey G Yeah! Yeah! I'm a bad girl, I'm bussin' I'm a bad girl, I'm bussin' I'm a bad girl, I'm bussin' I'm a bad girl, I'm bussin' 1 My moves on the dance floor, mashin' up the vibe Tearing up the scene Tearing up the dance floor I'm a hot girl I'm a fly girl I'm the realest chick in the game I'm the baddest chick in the game The hottest chick in the game This is how I do This is how I roll You know how I flow You know how I go I'm a tik gal To the haters I say, "What you talking about? Save your excuses, save your breath, cause the dance floor is where Honey G is at." Hook When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, ha ha When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, ha ha 2 My black card, they don't decline that This beat is fat I know you're wondering why I got a pat on the back I ain't no rat I'm waiting for you I know you're waiting for me Ain't no one gonna steal my flow I'm living the dream, and I'm loving it Come over here I might let you rub it You can stick your riches because they brought me from rags to riches You got nowhere to hide I'll hunt you down like you hunt me down Hook When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, ha ha When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, eh eh When I hit you with the Honey G, ha ha Outro You can't handle the truth, I'm here to raise the roof Nah this ain't no spoof Sorry if this sounds uncouth I'm the queen of rap What you got to say to that? I'm the queen of rap What you got to say to that? (H to the O Music!) The queen of rap The queen of rap (H to the O Music) What you got to say to that? Why it sucks #The terrible music video. #The silly lyrics. #Honey G's rapping voice is grating. #She calls herself the "queen of rap" even though she is not. The only redeeming quality #The song has a positive message Category:Honey G Songs Category:2017 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs with Good Messages Category:Annoying Songs